Wrath
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: PostWrath.  Will Olivia get over her hostage situation with the serial killer, Eric Plummer?  What was going through her mind when she shot him?  My opinion on what should of happened at the end of the program. Femmeslash


Wrath 2001

-------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Title: Wrath**

**Author: OLIVIAplusALEX4eva**

**Summary: Post-Wrath. Will Olivia get over her hostage situation with the serial killer, Eric Plummer? What was going through her mind when she shot him? My opinion on what should of happened at the end of the program.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just wishful thinking on my part.**

**Genre: Angst / Romance**

**Warnings: Beware, femmeslash. I shouldn't even have to warn you, all love should be accepted among everyone whether it be same–sex or heterosexual. Gender of both the parties shouldn't make a difference. Anyways, contains femmeslash between two consenting adult females. The whole topic of EO, I believe, is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation. **

**Rating: M for Mature audiences only. Beware, my first sex scene, ever. I don't know how real this will seem...(virgin speaking). I can only hope that it'll turn out at least okay. Remember, please R&R!**

**Extra: If you enjoy reading about autopsys and killings and such, may I suggest a really good book / author. Alane Ferguson's chapter books "The Christopher Killer" and the sequel "The Angel of Death" are wonderful stories with a lot of detail that may or may not help you with your writings.**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I'm working late in my office when my cellphone rings. "Cabot," I say automatically, almost to the point of sounding like an overworked robot.

"Alex! It's Elliot. Can you to run by Olivia's apartment to check on her? We don't have to deal with Plummer anymore. Liv shot him twice after he took a woman hostage in his own apartment. He died instantly, though. I would check on her but I'm stuck working and can't get away."

"Sure, Elliot. I'm at my office now, but I'm leaving within the next five minutes." We both said our 'goodbyes' and hung up.

_Olivia shot Eric? I had better hurry. Last time she shot a perp I found her drinking herself into oblivion. I found her laying on  
__her kitchen floor in a fetal position crying and holding a half-empty bottle of vodka and empty beer bottles were littering the counter._ I shuddered at the horrible memory.

I care for her deeply. _Care for her deeply? What the hell! Am I doing drugs?! Anyone can see that I'm in love with her, except the one person that matters the most. Olivia._

I quickly gathered the papers that littered my desk and threw them into my briefcase. "Screw it! Olivia needs me more than my work does," and with that, I left my briefcase in my office and swiftly made my to my car.

I made it to her apartment in less than 20 minutes. I ran up the stairs as fast as my heels would let me and knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I called her cellphone. Still no answer.

I became worried because she usually answers her cell in case of an emergency, aka work.

I decided to try the door again. It was unlocked.

I opened it to find Olivia sitting on her couch staring at the floor, tears pouring down her face. She seemed to be in her own little world. She was dressed in a light gray zip-up hoodie, black tank top, and black track pants.

I gently shut the door, removed my jacket and heels, and sat down next to her, taking her tired body into my arms. She didn't notice me until I had embraced her.

She leaned into my body and rested her head on my shoulder, her hot breath against my neck. _Wow. She doesn't even let Elliot see her cry, but here she is crying on my shoulder. I'm so glad she didn't resort to drinking again._

The beautiful brunette sighed deeply and looked up into my eyes sadly. I slowly reached up and cupped her face in my hands, caressing her tears away with my thumbs.

"You did what you had to do. Don't think of it as killing him, think of it as stopping him before he killed anyone else," I said to her, trying to make her feel better. She sighed and nodded her head 'yes' slowly.

"You didn't get much sleep in the last couple of days, did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She offered a small, tired smile and shook her head 'no'.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," I encourage her softly.

She could hardly stand up by herself, so I put my arm around her shoulders and wrapped my free arm around the front of her waist, steading the brunette. I helped her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed, letting go momentarily to relieve her of the hoodie.

Clad in a tank top and track pants, I slowly took off her pants, revealing boxers underneath.

She crawled under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. I covered her up and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Saying "goodnight," I advanced slowly to the bedroom door.

But before I could reach it, she called out weakly, "Hey, Al. Could you please hold me?" Stilling my movements, I turned around to face her. I must've looked shocked because she uncomfortingly mumbled "Nevermind."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll hold you, you just shocked me a little bit because that's the first time you've spoken since I've been here."

I stripped to my panties and bra in record time. She still faced toward the end of the bed so I walked to the other side and slowly crawled in behind her. Wrapping my arms around her exhausted body, I hesitantly grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

I gently laid my head behind hers, sharing one pillow. She must have felt my breath against the back of her neck because I saw goosebumps. I hesitantly dropped a small kiss on to her neck.

I didn't drift into sweet dreams about us until I was sure she was asleep. _Like there would ever be an "us." She probably doesn't even like me like that._

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of running water. Cocking an ear in the air I realized it was coming from the bathroom across the hall.

Pushing the comforter off my tedious body, I sat up in her comfortable bed. Black comforter? Hmm... I could really get used to seeing her dressed in black lacey lingerie... Snap out of it, Cabot! Olivia might need me. But not for the reasons I wish it were.

I stood up, not even bothering to grab my skirt and blouse off the floor. I carefully made my way through the threshold of her bedroom door connecting to the front room.

I slowly crept by the bathroom, knocking hesitantly. "It's okay Alex. You have everything I do, I don't mind," came the muffled reply.

I timidly opened the bathroom door, peeking my head inside the doorway. Oh. My. God. You–you–you're naked! I think I might faint... You seems to be amused at my curious, obvious staring.

"Why, Alexandra. I slept well last night, did you? I'm guessing so from all that moaning I heard coming from you," you say with a shit-eating grin on your face.

I must look like a deer caught in headlights because you smirk and turn around to face the running shower, letting me see your supple, firm-looking backside. I blush fiercely and make an attempt to clear my throat.

"M–moaning? What do you mean?" I'm afraid to ask but I have to anyway.

"Well, let's just say you were sleep-touching last night. I woke up in the middle of the night with your hands in the front of my tank top," you look over your shoulder, shooting me another playful smirk.

"Oh God! I did what?" I ask horrified, but we both know that rhetorical question doesn't need to be answered.

"And I wasn't wearing a bra last night, either," you explain. I must have turned about ten shades redder because you laugh good-naturedly.

"It's okay, Alex. I'd rather our next time be more... special and conscious. Don't you think?" you flirt shamelessly.

"Uhh... Yeah?" I reply back, almost at a loss of words. Do you really mean it? I'm so surprised I can actually articulate. You turn the shower off.

You fully turn around, giving me a quick epsy of your full, tan breasts before you fold your arms over your chest, teasing me. "Come here, Alex. I think we should have a talk," you say, your voice suddenly hoarse and husky.

I move my body from behind the door and walk fully into the bathroom, suddenly feeling naked, although I'm dressed in my bra and panties.

You hold your hand out to me, silently asking me to take it. You take my hand in yours and lead me to the toilet. "Sit, please," you plead desperately, pushing my shoulders down gently.

I do as I'm told and sit down on the toilet seat. The seat is so cold that I have goosebumbs but I'm too shocked to really notice. I glance up at you with a questioning look. I start to speak but you silence me with your slender index finger.

"I need to show you something," you rasp slowly, perhaps seductively.

I raise my eyebrows curiously but keep quiet anyway. You hold onto my shoulders and do the most shocking thing you've done so far. You carefully straddle my lap and look down at me; you're slightly elevated because you're sitting on me.

You smirk when I shift my legs, trying to get a little more comfortable, unintentionally brushing my thigh against your center. Since I've made no protests, you decide to take this to another level. A level that I absolutely love. Absolutely adore.

You lean down and capture my pouty lips in a searing kiss. I can't help but to sort of rush it. After about a minute or two, I feel the need for more. I decide that it's not too much if I do this.

I relax into the kiss almost immediately. You seem very pleased with yourself because you smile against my lips. Your smile fades slowly because I distract you expertly.

I sensually slide my warm, wet tongue across your bottom lip, silently begging for entry. You comply, effortlessly opening your mouth slightly, letting me in. I explored the intricate, deep cave of your warm mouth, slowly invading your space, but you don't mind. And neither do I.

I run my hands up and down the contour of your toned back. I can't get enough of the feel of your warm skin against mine. I break our kiss slowly, looking down at your exposed delicious breasts, which were at mouth level. Oh, how I love easy access. I can't believe how excited I am already.

I look up at you, silently asking for your permission. I notice your eyes are turning almost to a dark black colour from stimulation.

You smile and slightly nod your head in an unvoiced affirmation.

I place my hands on the middle of your back, firmly but gently, I tentatively stick out my tongue, softly pressing it against your smooth, tender flesh.

Your moans seem so guttural, so feral. I push your heated body against mine as I continue my thorough exploration on your breasts.

While I'm doing this, I'm looking up at you. Or at least trying to. Your head is thrown back in pleasure and your moan is loud. I'm quite pleased with myself.

If I can make you moan this loud just by teasing your breasts, then how loud will you moan when I advance to other... activities?

I cease my movements to get a better look at your face. Your brows suddenly furrow in newfound agitation. You open your eyes unhurriedly and look down at me with a puzzled expression.

You silently question me why I've hindered my arousing movements; I can tell from the look in your eyes that are coloured dark with arousal. I give you a lop-sided grin and begin to trail slow, meaningful kisses up the swells of your beautiful, full breasts.

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

My mind is anything but lucid right now. All I can think of is you and your body in that lingerie. You fill out the cups so nicely. Firm yet so soft, supple breasts. Don't even get me started on that tight little ass of yours.

You're pulling me into your body, making my body come alive ever so quickly. "I wanna fuck you senseless," I practically growl. I hear your breath hitch. Tell me I didn't say anything wrong. Please don't let me have said the wrong thing. I can't help it, it's true.

You seem to get over your bewilderment because you give a face-splitting grin, slightly showing your gleaming pearly whites. I realize now that I love you. I love you so much, so much that it's almost impossible. Why is it becoming so clear now?

God. Just the way you kiss me is enough to make me breathless, enough to possibly make me come. You seem to read my mind because you crash your lips to mine in a searing, searching kiss.

I couldn't help it, I moaned so loudly. You seemed to appreciate my moan because you twirl your hands in my hair, encouraging me to express my arousal verbally.

"Oh–okay. Let's move this to the bed," you practically invite me with a greedy look of lust in your eyes that are turning to a dark indigo colour with heated passion, stimulation if you will.

You take my hand in yours and nearly drag me to my bed. You start stripping yourself of your lingerie and I lay down on the bed and watch you apprecitatively. My hands are behind my head in a lazy, comfortable position.

Your eyes suddenly brighten with an idea. You hold up your index finger, silently telling me you'll be back. You run through the threshold of the bedroom door naked. Two minutes later you return with your hands holding something behind your back.

I cock my head to the side, resting it on my arm. "What do ya got there babe?" I ask curiously.

I notice a mischievious glint in your eyes as you saunter up to the foot of the bed, my body laying out in front of you shamelessly. I raise my eyebrows in question when you don't answer right away.

"What's that saying? Couples who play together, stay together. Don't you agree?" you ask huskily. I gulp in understanding and nod my head vivaciouosly.

You giggle and withdrawl your hands from behind you slowly. You're holding my police-issued handcuffs in your slender, manicured hands.

All I have to say to this is: Uh Oh. I give you my famous lop-sided grin.

My body is covered in goosebumps from anticipation.

I never thought you'd be into Bondage, Alex. This is really a nice surprise. I thought you'd be some what conservative in bed. Imagine  
the rarity. My wonderful, fun surprise.

I extend my hand out and pat the bed three times, whispering once, "Come here and sit down beside me."

You comply and you bring my handcuffs with you. I take them from you gently, "Let's not use these. I have someething else that doesn't hurt and they don't leave marks. Do you really want to go into work tomorrow with red marks around your wrists and my handcuffs missing? People will figure it out eventually."

You seem to register what I said and agree silently. I turn to the side opposite of you and put my handcuffs in the drawer from the bedside table. I grab some panty hose from the drawer and close it.

"I like your black comforter," I hear you whisper appreciatively.

"Well, I like you."

You grin and giggle like a little school girl who just got her first kiss and you blush fiercly. I return to my earlier pose, both hands resting behind my head holding out the panty hose to you.

You turn your body so that you're facing me sitting Indian-style. Your face brightens when you see my offering. You know I'm offering my body; I'm offering all of me. Nothing left behind.

I'm all yours for the taking.

You slowly take my hands and stretch my arms above my head so that I'm gripping the bars that are already built into my headboard. You carefully tie my wrists with the panty hose to the bars and smile down at me.

I give you a wicked grin when you take a look of admiration of my exposed body. You lay down beside me, using your elbow to hold up your head that's resting on the inside of your palm.

You lean over my body and lavish my tummy with slow, meaningful kisses. It tickles so much, that is until you gradually add a little bit more pressure. You stop kissing me and you start to stroke the insides of my thighs. The tenderness of your touch is amazing.

Deliberately, slowly, dragging your fingers to my center, you thrust your fingers into me wildly, unexpectantly. You expertly steady to a constant rhythm. Slender fingers gliding into my glistening warmth.

Can you see how wet I am for you? How wet you make me? My libido is going crazy, so irrational.

My thoughts are clouded with passion. Lust and love are more like it.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations you're causing in me. Being in thrall is making me so deliciously delirious to the point where I can hardly stand it. You're driving me crazy. So crazy.

You hinder the movements of your fingers, of your hand, and withdrawl from inside me. I groan at our lost closeness and thrust my hips forward trying to come into contact with your nimble, slender fingers.

"Has anyone told you that you have magic fingers?" I manage to rasp out.

"Once or twice," you murmur into my ear before taking my earlobe in between your teeth, pulling gently.

You slide down my body seductively. Insinuating your knee between my thighs, you push them apart, opening me for you so that you'll have more room to maneuver.

I bend my knees so you'll have even more room. Bending your head down, between my thighs, you start to use your magic tongue. You rhythmitically swirl your tongue in my warmth and wetness that's awaiting for you.

I can barely think straight, no pun intended.

You gently start to thrust at a steady pace, gradually driving me into a lust-induced oblivion, dream if you prefer.

By the end of the night you made me come a total of four wonderful times, me making you come for a total of five times. But, who's counting?

We contentedly, peacefully, slept in each other's embrace and woke up to each other's face. "I love you, ocean eyes," I whispered into your ear when you awoke the next morning.

"And I love you, sweetie brown eyes," you, my blonde attorney, whispered back.

**She tenderly kissed me,  
****She fondly caressed,  
****And then I fell gently  
****To sleep on her breast-  
****Deeply to sleep  
****From the heaven of her breast.**

**When the light was extinguished,  
****She covered me warm,  
****And she prayed to the angels  
****To keep me from harm-  
****To the queen of the angels  
****To shield me from harm.**

**-Edgar Allen Poe / For Annie**

* * *

Remember, R&R! please and thank you. 


End file.
